


take a break

by cairowren



Series: Kylux drabbles [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairowren/pseuds/cairowren





	take a break

“Babe, you need to take a break,” Kylo said as he towelled dried his hair. “Eat something at least.”

 

“ugh but eating takes effort. Throw me a protein shake will you?” Hux said without straying his eyes from his textbook. His desk was covered in textbooks and sheets with rings of coffee stains on them.

 

_Was it just him or were the words starting to blur together?_

As Hux rubbed his tired eyes, Kylo looked at him with concern. “I meant a proper meal not a meal replacement. You been looking at that thing for 3 hours now.”

 

“But-”

 

Without a word, Kylo walked up to Hux, picked him up and settled both of them on the bed with Hux in Kylo’s lap. Any other day Hux would have resisted but he was so tired that he didn’t have the energy to resist his boyfriend’s actions.

 

“10 minutes and that it,” Hux mumbled into Kylo’s neck. _He’s so warm._

“Alright”

 

They stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
